Cette femme
by bambiemag
Summary: Il lui a fait une promesse... Mais que peut-il faire quand la femme qu'il aime se marie dans 3 jours ? Arrivera-t-elle a définir à temps quelle femme elle veut devenir ?
1. Chapter 1

_Voici ma toute première fanfic prison break… _

_Le titre peut vous paraître familier, et effectivement, l'une des fic de « clair de lune » porte ce même titre. J'en ai cherché un autre mais impossible d'en trouver un qui correspondait aussi bien que celui-là… j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas pour « l'emprunt . Cela ne concerne bien évidemment que le titre, le reste n'a rien à voir. _

_J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, n'hésitez pas en tout cas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, j'ai toujours besoin de l'avis d'autrui… Merci en tout cas de me lire._

* * *

_**Cette femme**_

Comme tous les matins, il s'asseyait sur le palier de leur petite maison et admirait le soleil se lever. Une tasse à la main, attendant le journal des Etats-Unis. Attendant des nouvelles de son pays. Non pas que la ville avec sa pollution, son trafic dense et son stress lui manquait, mais il voulait surtout avoir des nouvelles d'elle. Elle lui manquait. Mais lui seul était responsable de sa situation. C'était lui qui n'avait pas tenu ses promesses. Le journal parlait peu d'elle. A part son procès pour complicité d'évasion au cours duquel elle avait finalement été acquittée, rien ne la rendait très populaire. Il était sûr qu'elle préférait cette vie tranquille d'ailleurs. Néanmoins à plusieurs reprises, le nom de sa douce était apparu à côté de celui d'un autre nom : Anthony Weber. C'était un avocat très reconnu et très célèbre, grâce à qui elle avait retrouvé sa liberté. Et il faut croire que c'était quelque chose qui avait touché la jeune femme puisque aujourd'hui il était bien plus que son avocat. Leurs fiançailles avaient été annoncées six mois auparavant, aussi c'est avec peu de surprise qu'il découvrit ce matin là, un article annonçant leur mariage le week-end même. Il regarda la date du jour sur le devant du journal. C'était son seul moyen de savoir quel jour se levait. Le Panama avait le don de faire oublier la vie quotidienne. Mercredi. D'ici trois jours, elle serait mariée à cet homme. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article. Oui il était soulagé de savoir que sa vie continuait, mais rentrer dans les détails de son bonheur était un peu trop douloureux à son goût. Il posa le journal à ses côtés et but une gorgée de café tout en contemplant le soleil monter de derrière la mer. Ces quelques minutes étaient ses préférées. Le passage de la nuit au jour, du sommeil au réveil, des cauchemars aux doux rêves de la réalité… ou peut-être était-ce l'inverse. Il entendit des pas lourds derrière lui. Lincoln avait toujours aussi peu de grâce. Il le salua, visiblement à peine réveillé. Mickaël lui rendit son salut. Il revint de la cuisine, une tasse à la main et s'adossa contre la rambarde du palier.

**Lincoln** : Tu n'arriveras donc jamais à te réveiller après le soleil ?

**Mickaël** : Jamais.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café. Lincoln saisit le journal.

**Lincoln** : Quelles nouvelles du continent aujourd'hui ?

**Mickaël **: La bourse a chuté…

Linc fronça les sourcils, Mickaël avait le don de ne retenir que le plus insignifiant des détails. Il tourna le journal et tomba sur l'article concernant l'objet des pensées de son frère. Celles dont il refusait de parler mais qui transparaissaient continuellement sur son visage. Il comprit pourquoi son frère était encore plus silencieux que d'habitude. Preuve que c'était finalement possible d'aligner moins de quatre mots à la suite. Il s'assit à côté de lui, ne sachant que dire.

**Lincoln** : Tu comptes en parler ?

Mickaël le regarda avec son regard si énigmatique.

**Mickaël** : La bourse t'intéresse ?

Lincoln le fixa pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Mickaël le comprit et détourna le regard en portant la tasse à ses lèvres.

**Mickaël** : Non…

Lincoln hocha la tête.

**Lincoln **: Tu vas encore faire un truc stupide pas vrai ?

Lincoln avait appris que les silences de son frère étaient de mauvais augure.

**Lincoln **: Mickaël ?

Il le regarda.

**Mickaël** : Je lui ai fait une promesse…


	2. Chapter 2

_4 ans plus tôt :_

La télé du salon était allumée et diffusait depuis la veille des flashs informant le peuple américain de l'évasion de 8 fugitifs « potentiellement dangereux ». Sara était assise sur le canapé depuis deux heures, fixant le flacon de morphine qu'elle avait volé dans l'infirmerie la veille. Les policiers avaient fouillé son appartement sans même faire attention à ce flacon. Preuve que leur attention n'était tournée actuellement que sur la recherche des évadés et plus précisément, à cet instant, de Mickaël. Ils lui avaient posés des tas de questions sur leurs rapports. Elle avait froncé les sourcils face à l'une d'elle : « Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles avec Mickaël Scofield ? » Au moins, on ne pouvait pas reprocher à cet agent de ne pas éclaircir ses questions. La réponse de Sara fut tout aussi explicite. Non elle n'avait jamais couché avec lui malgré tout le désir qu'il avait su provoquer en elle juste avec ses yeux. Elle y avait bien songé un bref, très bref instant quand il l'avait embrassé. Seulement désormais elle savait que ce baiser n'était qu'un leurre, une manipulation perfide de Mickaël. Bien sûre, tout ça elle ne l'avait pas mentionné à l'agent. En cet instant elle ne cessait de se demander pourquoi elle avait laissé cette fichue porte ouverte. Elle le connaissait depuis quatre semaines seulement et elle avait mis sa carrière et aussi sa santé en jeu pour lui. Et pourquoi ? Pour ne plus jamais le revoir ? Pour qu'il enlace sa femme Nika ? Pour qu'il vive comme un bien heureux au soleil tandis qu'elle serait poursuivie pour complicité d'évasion ? Qu'importait après tout, elle n'avait finalement pas envie de le revoir. Il l'avait trahi. Qu'il parte avec tous ses amis prisonniers, puisqu'il avait feint l'honnêteté comme eux. Puisqu'il lui avait fait croire qu'il la mettait dans la confidence de son plan alors qu'il ne lui avait révélé que le plus beau de ce qu'il projetait de faire : sauver son frère en cachant bien le fait qu'en lui demandant de laisser la porte ouverte, elle libérerait des petites frappes, un assassin, un parrain de la mafia et un cinglé. A cette pensée elle regarda le flacon avec insistance. Après tout, c'était peut-être bien sa dernière soirée de liberté, il fallait en profiter. Elle prit la seringue et la piqua dans le flacon pour la remplir. 2 mg devraient suffire à lui faire oublier cette vie de misère. Elle s'apprêta à se piquer quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper. Elle regarda la porte et se demanda qui pouvait bien être ce gêneur qui l'interrompait dans ce qui restait son seul plaisir. Elle se dit qu'il allait bien s'en aller. Mais le gêneur en question frappa à nouveau. Elle se leva dans un soupir d'agacement et alla ouvrir la porte. Personne. Elle ne trouva pas la plaisanterie très drôle. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait refermé la porte, elle entendit de nouveau un frappement. Cette fois elle comprit que c'était de derrière elle que venait le bruit. Elle se retourna et l'aperçut. Là à la fenêtre, ruisselant d'eau parce que dehors il pleuvait. Elle le regarda et son visage prit une teinte rouge qui chez Sara, était signe de colère. Il la regarda avec cet air suppliant et sincère. Elle avait envie d'ouvrir, pas pour qu'il soit au sec, non au contraire elle le laisserait bien sous la pluie, pour le punir. Mais elle se dit en même temps que le laisser entrer pourrait bien être sa pire punition, puisqu'il entendrait alors le flot de colère et de haine qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il la regarda sans rien dire, se demandant si elle allait lui ouvrir. Il se doutait qu'elle lui en voulait mais avait besoin de lui parler. Et il espérait qu'elle allait prendre conscience de tous les risques qu'il prenait en venant ici. Ce dut être le cas parce qu'elle s'avança et poussa finalement légèrement la fenêtre. Il finit de l'ouvrir et pénétra dans l'appartement alors qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision et vit sa photo parmi celles des autres. Il se trouva un peu bouffi mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'écran 16/9ème que possédait Sara. En tout cas il l'espérait. Quand il se retourna vers Sara, il se retrouva face à un visage visiblement furieux.

**Sara** : Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Le vouvoiement. Alors même dans une situation telle que celle-ci, elle arrivait à se souvenir que leur relation médecin/prisonnier exigeait cette distance. Elle le fixa de son regard bleu intense et il vit presque les éclairs de colère glisser dedans.

**Mickaël** : Il fallait que je te parle Sara, que je t'explique

Il osait la tutoyer. Il n'avait même plus ce respect qu'il avait avant pour elle. C'était comme s'il ne la considérait plus comme un médecin. La colère monta en elle à tel point qu'elle ne put retenir sa main quand elle s'abattit sur la joue de Mickaël. La tête du fugitif partit sur le côté. La claque fut violente, il avait sous-estimé la colère d'une femme. D'une femme trahit qui plus est. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et décela dans ses yeux un peu de regrets. C'est cela qui le convainquit de ne pas s'enfuir. Pourtant, Sara semblait décidée à ne pas se laisser attendrir et lui lança de nouveau un regard glacial.

**Mickaël** : Je sais que je l'ai mérité…

Cette fois Sara n'arriva plus à se retenir.

**Sara** : Oui tu le mérites, et tu mériterais également que je te jette dehors après avoir appelé la police. Seulement avant je pense que j'ai le droit d'avoir des réponses.

**Mickaë**l : Je suis là pour te les donner.

Elle sembla surprise qu'il soit prêt à lui donner ce qu'elle attendait. Elle fut prise de court et poussa finalement un soupir quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Elle fixa son regard sur le bras tatoué de son beau prisonnier et suivit des yeux le chemin d'une goutte de pluie qui glissait depuis son coude jusqu'à ses doigts pour finalement s'écraser sur le parquet.

**Sara** : Tu gouttes sur mon sol…

Il regarda le point qu'elle fixait puis quand il releva la tête il la vit partir vers une autre pièce dont elle revint aussitôt avec une serviette dans les mains. Elle la lui tendit, puis se dirigea vers le canapé. Il resta un instant à la regarder, tenant toujours la serviette. Alors qu'elle prenait sa tête dans ses mains, il se décida à s'essuyer pour la rejoindre. Il se mit auprès de la fenêtre pour surveiller les allers et venus. Elle leva la tête et le vit faire.

**Sara** : Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici…

Il se retourna vers elle.

**Mickaël** : Je sais… Linc me l'a déjà dit.

Elle fixa ses yeux dans les siens et il vit qu'ils étaient remplis d'interrogation.

**Sara **: Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'en te laissant la porte ouverte je la laisserai également ouverte pour T-bag, Abruzzi, et tous les autres ?

**Mickaël** : Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas le faire si je te le disais.

**Sara** : Bien sûre que je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu m'as menti délibérément, mais le pire c'est que tu l'as fait en me faisant croire que tu étais honnête Mickaël.

**Mickaël** : J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi.

Elle émit un petit bruit qui montrait toute l'ironie de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'approcha de la table et saisit le flacon qui se trouvait dessus. Elle le regarda faire quand il lut l'étiquette.

**Mickaël** : De la Morphine ?

Elle mit ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles comme il l'avait déjà vu faire des tas de fois. Il savait que ça signifiait qu'elle était mal à l'aise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et y lut la question qu'il se posait.

**Sara** : C'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour oublier ce que j'ai fait.

Il prit la seringue et la jeta dans le feu de la cheminée puis il s'assit sur la table basse, face à elle.

**Mickaël** : Tu n'as pas besoin de ça… tout va bien se passer.

Elle se leva en entendant ça. Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps la proximité de leurs visages. Elle fit quelques pas et il la regarda faire en se disant qu'il se détestait de l'avoir pousser vers cette seringue en lui demandant de l'aider.

**Sara** : Tout ça c'était planifié pas vrai ?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Sara** : Tu avais décidé avant de te faire enfermer que tu m'utiliserais pour obtenir cette clef ?

Il ferma les yeux. Voilà ce qu'il redoutait en venant ici. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle pense qu'il n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Néanmoins, en cet instant il se dit que cette fois il se devait d'être honnête. Il se leva et avança vers elle.

**Mickaël** : Au début oui…

**Sara** : Tu as étudié mes faiblesses pour les exploiter n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais dû m'apporter une seringue ça aurait été plus facile que d'essayer de me séduire.

**Mickaël** : Je ne savais pas que tu étais…

**Sara **: Une junkie ? Oh je t'en prie Mickaël, ne me mens pas.

**Mickaël** : Je ne te mens pas… je savais qui était ton père c'est tout.

Elle regarda le bras de Mickaël et réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait certainement pas reçu d'insuline depuis la veille. Elle comprit alors.

**Sara** : Tu n'es pas diabétique ?

Il hocha la tête pour dire que non. Elle sourit visiblement, fatiguée et se sentant stupide de ne pas l'avoir vu.

**Sara **: Génial, tu as réussi à prouver que j'étais nulle comme médecin.

**Mickaël **: Ne dis pas ça…

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle. Elle le regarda et fit un pas en arrière quand elle sentit le bleu de ses yeux la transpercer.

**Mickaël** : J'étais sincère quand je te parlais de nous…

**Sara** : Il n'y a pas de nous Mickaël… ne me fait pas l'affront de me faire croire qu'il aurait pu y avoir quelque chose…

**Mickaël** : Il y avait quelque chose… Il y a quelque chose.

Elle ferma les yeux.

**Mickaël** : Quand je t'ai demandé de m'attendre je le pensais.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et mit ses mains sur son front en entendant ça. Elle sentait la colère revenir en elle. Elle savait pourtant que cette colère était pour dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle. Elle avait envie d'y croire et elle s'en voulait d'être encore si naïve après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

**Sara** : Tu voudrais que je t'attende ?!

Il baissa la tête. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse être en colère. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça, mais il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui dise qu'elle le ferait.

**Sara** : Tu t'es servi de moi Mickaël ! Tu m'as demandé de remettre en liberté 8 fugitifs dont la culpabilité est prouvée pour presque chacun d'entre eux ! Et tu te pointes ici, en risquant de me faire accuser un peu plus de complicité juste pour me demander de t'attendre !!

Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre.

**Sara** : Dites-moi que je rêve…

Il baissa les yeux ne sachant plus que dire. Il avait peur de la braquer un peu plus si il ouvrait une fois de plus la bouche. Il décida alors d'arrêter de parler et d'agir à la place. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner. Elle se retrouva face à lui et vit ses yeux si beaux et si mystérieux se plonger dans les siens. Elle vit ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des siennes. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de le repousser et savoura ce tendre baiser qu'il lui donna tout en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle le laissa poser son autre main sur sa taille et la rapprocher de lui. Elle sentit sa chemise humide contre elle et c'est ce qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle mit fin au baiser et détacha son corps du sien. Elle laissa pourtant son front poser contre celui de Mickaël. Il continua de lui caresser les cheveux.

**Sara** : Ca ne nous mènera nul part… tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

**Mickaël** : On n'a qu'à oublier tout ce qui passe au delà de ces murs et ne pas penser à demain.

Elle se recula complètement et il vit qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Elle passa à côté de lui et s'éloigna.

**Sara** : Je n'y arriverai pas… Il faut que tu partes.

Il baissa la tête. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il savait aussi qu'il avait promis à Lincoln de le retrouver dans une heure. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la laisser. Il avait juste envie de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Parce que oui, il était tombé amoureux d'elle et ça lui faisait mal qu'elle ne le comprenne pas. Il voulait voir dans ses yeux qu'elle connaissait ses sentiments.

**Mickaël** : Je t'aime Sara.

Ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir dit ça à haute voix. Et pourtant le fait que Sara se soit figée prouva qu'il avait bien prononcé ces mots. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il était toujours dos à elle et regardait le sol. Il releva la tête et la vit dans le reflet de la vitre. Elle le fixa et son regard se remplit d'incertitude. Elle ne savait si elle devait le croire. Il saisit son doute et cela lui transperça le cœur. Il la fixa dans la vitre. Leurs regards se plongèrent l'un dans l'autre via leur reflet mutuel. Et tout en la fixant, il décida de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

**Mickaël** : Je t'aime…

Elle vit de la sincérité dans ses yeux et elle sentit ses dernières défenses se briser. Elle était certaine qu'il était plus facile pour lui de le dire en regardant son reflet plutôt qu'en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Pourtant, il avait planté son regard dans le sien. Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

**Mickaël** : Je sais que tu n'as aucune raison de me croire et je sais que je ne mérite absolument pas ton pardon. Seulement je suis sincère quand je te dis ça et je ne veux pas que tu en doutes.

Elle ferma les yeux et une autre larme déferla le long de sa joue. Il venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour et elle ne savait que dire, ni que faire. Elle décida alors de laisser parler son cœur et se dirigea rapidement vers lui pour l'embrasser avec passion. D'abord surpris, il réalisa qu'elle le croyait enfin et il se laissa abandonner à ses caresses. Elle retira la chemise humide de son prisonnier et la fit glisser le long de ses bras en une exquise caresse. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette proximité. Le plaisir s'insuffla en lui et il dut rouvrir les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et éloigna ses lèvres pour l'observer à son tour. D'un simple échange de regard, ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient la même envie. Elle glissa alors sa main dans celle de Mickaël et l'entraîna avec elle vers la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa aller à son désir et le poussa sur le lit. Elle le rejoignit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ils se déshabillèrent mutuellement à la fois rapidement et doucement. Il lui fit l'amour avec passion, la couvrant de baisers et lui dispensant d'habiles caresses. Sara était sur le point d'exploser tellement Mickaël lui procurait du plaisir. Une fois que le septième ciel fut atteint, Mickaël cala sa tête dans le cou de Sara et elle sentit son souffle contre elle. Elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle allait souffrir encore plus dans les prochains jours, les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois. Ils avaient passé ce cap qui maintenait encore son cœur en un seul morceau. Et en cet instant elle le sentit se briser petit à petit. Une fois que le cœur de Mickaël retrouva un rythme normal, il se mit sur le côté et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil au passage. Ce geste n'échappa pas à Sara qui sentit sa peur de le voir partir, empirer. Il la regarda tout en serrant sa main. Il la vit observer le plafond de la chambre et remarqua que ses yeux étaient en train de se remplir de larmes.

**Mickaël** : Sara ?

Elle resta à contempler le plafond parce que c'était trop dur pour elle de les regarder lui et son corps parfait.

**Sara** : Tu dois partir c'est ça ?

Le regard de Mickaël se voila de culpabilité et de tristesse. Il avait honte de lui faire ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie qu'il n'était venu que pour coucher avec elle. Pourtant il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

**Mickaël** : Linc m'attend depuis une heure déjà.

Elle ferma les yeux en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire : Il allait se lever, se rhabiller et sortir de cet appartement et de sa vie pour toujours. Il devina à quel point elle avait mal. Et il savait que personne ne pouvait la comprendre mieux que lui étant donné qu'il ressentait exactement la même chose.

**Mickaël** : Je reviendrai…

Elle ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit ça. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire cette promesse alors que tout ça ne faisait pas partie de son plan.

**Sara** : Ne me fais pas des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir… je ne veux pas que tu me fasses de promesses comme ça dans un lit alors que tu es sur le point de partir pour une chasse à l'homme dont tu n'es pas sûr de sortir vainqueur.

Il l'observa un instant et comprit que Sara avait peur. Elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour lui et qu'elle ne souffre pas mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

**Mickaël **: Sara, je t'assure…

Elle le coupa.

**Sara** : Accorde-moi une faveur Mickaël.

Il ne répondit pas et elle prit ce silence pour un accord.

**Sara** : Attends que je sois endormie pour sortir de ma vie pour toujours… je ne supporterais pas de te dire Adieu…

Elle l'avait regardé en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Il sentit son cœur se briser à son tour. Elle se cala contre lui tout en s'assurant qu'elle ne le gênerait pas pour partir et elle ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de la joue de Mickaël. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était sincère et qu'il espérait vraiment la revoir quand tout serait fini mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner cet espoir en sachant que lui même n'avait aucune certitude que tout ceci se termine bien. Au bout d'un moment qui lui sembla à la fois trop long et trop court, la respiration de Sara lui indiqua qu'elle dormait. Il la regarda et eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Il hésitait à partir, il voulait rester avec elle pour toujours. Il revint pourtant à la réalité quand il entendit au loin des sirènes de police. Lincoln l'attendait et il était dangereux pour lui d'être seul dehors. Il se leva alors avec une lenteur qui contrastait énormément avec la rapidité des dernières 24h. Il se rhabilla en silence et alla dans le salon pour prendre un bout de papier. Il en fit un oiseau en Origami et inscrit dessus ces quatre mots « je te le promets » Il revint le poser sur le coussin qu'il occupait quelques minutes plus tôt et approcha sa main du visage de Sara pour le caresser. Mais il préféra arrêter son geste. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre plus tôt que nécessaire. Il resta de longues minutes à la contempler. Il avait l'impression qu'une main invisible le maintenait sur place. Il ferma les yeux et fit un effort sur-humain pour se lever. Alors qu'il était à la porte de la chambre, il entendit Sara murmurer.

**Sara** : Je t'aime…

Il se retourna et vit qu'elle avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas si elle avait dit ça dans son sommeil ou si elle était réveillée. Devant l'absence d'une preuve qu'elle ne dormait plus, il s'en alla. Une fois qu'elle fut certaine qu'il était parti, Sara rouvrit les yeux. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui montrer qu'elle ne dormait pas parce qu'elle savait que son cœur ne pourrait supporter de le voir s'en aller. Elle releva les yeux vers le réveil et elle vit l'oiseau sur le coussin. Elle le saisit et déplia l'aile. Malgré l'obscurité, les quelques rayons du lampadaire qui venaient de la fenêtre éclairèrent la promesse de Mickaël. Sara se mit alors à pleurer.


	3. Chapter 3

_De nos jours :_

Elle tenait entre ses mains le journal du jour. Elle était assise sur le canapé et parcourait attentivement chaque article pour voir si on ne donnait pas de ses nouvelles. Elle se disait chaque jour qu'elle devait arrêter de faire ça parce qu'il y avait maintenant deux ans que Mickaël avait officiellement été déclaré mort et que rien ne pouvait le ressusciter. Il était vrai qu'on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps ni même celui de Lincoln, mais elle se disait que s'il ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle ça ne pouvait être que parce qu'il n'était plus de ce monde. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait contacté s'était environ trois mois après son évasion. Il avait appris que son père s'était suicidé et avait voulu lui montrer qu'il était là malgré tout. Il lui avait dit qu'il y avait eu quelques petits obstacles qui s'étaient dressés devant eux et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur but. Il espérait quand même y arriver rapidement et il lui avait promis encore une fois de revenir la chercher dés que tout serait calme. Sara avait espéré longtemps qu'il le ferait. Et puis l'annonce de sa mort lui était parvenue et elle avait dû se faire une raison. Anthony, son avocat avait été là pour elle dans ces moments là. Une fois de plus devrait-elle dire puisque c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était sortie du pétrin judiciaire dans lequel elle s'était fourrée en voulant aider l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quand il lui avait demandé de l'épouser six mois auparavant, elle avait eu une sorte de pincement au cœur. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours espéré finir sa vie avec Mickaël. Seulement elle était réaliste et Anthony était l'homme idéal. Alors elle avait dit oui. Et d'ici trois jours elle serait désormais Mme Weber. Elle savait qu'il serait un époux parfait et elle ne doutait d'ailleurs pas qu'il rendrait sa vie aussi belle que possible. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, quelqu'un approcha d'elle en silence et lorsqu'il fut derrière elle, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle sursauta puis eut un sourire quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait.

**Sara** : Anthony…

Il fit le tour du canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Anthony** : Je vois que tu as vu l'article nous concernant, dans le journal.

Elle baissa les yeux vers le journal qui était replié.

**Sara** : Oui…

Il la dévisagea un instant.

**Anthony** : Tout va bien ?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Je suis un peu nerveuse à cause du mariage…

**Anthony** : Il ne faut pas. Tu sais bien que Meredith Miller est la meilleure organisatrice de mariage.

Elle eut un sourire crispé.

**Sara** : Je sais, elle veut tellement que tout soit parfait, qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs…

Il lui caressa le cou.

**Anthony **: Plus que trois jours… J'ai hâte que tu sois ma femme.

**Sara** : Oui, moi aussi.

Elle se leva.

**Sara** : Je vais aller finir de préparer mes affaires.

Il se leva à son tour et se plaça face à elle.

**Anthony** : Tu tiens toujours absolument à ce qu'on ne dorme pas ensemble les trois prochaines nuits ?

Elle lui sourit.

**Sara** : Ca nous permettra de mieux savourer notre nuit de noces.

Il l'embrassa dans le cou.

**Anthony** : Je suis persuadé que je l'apprécierais tout autant si on faisait l'amour toutes les nuits jusqu'au mariage.

Elle le repoussa légèrement.

**Sara** : Je tiens à ce qu'on soit en pleine forme ce jour là. Et qui plus est, il y a encore pas mal de choses à faire dont Meredith exige ma présence.

**Anthony** : Comme ?

**Sara** : Elle tient à ce que j'aille en Thalasso demain pour me relaxer. Et la journée de vendredi sera consacrée à l'essayage de la robe et aux derniers essais de coiffure… bien que la coiffure que j'ai choisie soit parfaitement prête.

Il sourit.

**Anthony** : Elle connaît son job.

**Sara** : Elle n'aime surtout pas les chignons et espère bien me faire changer de coiffure à la dernière minute. Heureusement que Steph' est là.

Stéphanie était l'amie de Sara depuis six ans. Elles s'étaient perdues de vue, puis la médiatisation du procès de son amie avait donné envie à Stéphanie de la revoir. Sara en avait été soulagée parce qu'elle avait pu lui confier ses problèmes de cœur. Stéphanie avait bien compris le geste qu'avait pu faire Sara par amour pourtant elle l'avait incitée à saisir l'opportunité d'oublier Mickaël dans les bras d'Anthony.

Anthony attrapa sa mallette.

**Anthony** : Et tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Elle le regarda l'air sévère. Il comprit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Il tenta de se rappeler quoi. Elle le fixa, attendant qu'il se souvienne. Quand elle vit qu'il ne s'en rappelait pas elle secoua la tête.

**Sara** : On doit choisir les photos cet après-midi. Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ?

Une grimace se dessina sur son visage. Sara savait bien ce que cela signifiait. Qu'il avait bel et bien oublié et qu'il avait prévu autre chose.

**Anthony** : Je plaide l'affaire Spilman à 14 heures… je ne peux pas annuler.

Elle le regarda visiblement très fâchée.

**Sara **: Et je fais quoi moi pour les photos ?

Il s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser mais elle s'écarta.

**Anthony** : Voyons Sara ne fait pas l'enfant, je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle détestait quand il la traitait comme une gamine. Elle avait tout de même 33 ans et bien qu'il en ait onze de plus qu'elle, il n'avait tout de même pas l'âge de son père et encore moins de lui parler ainsi.

**Sara** : Si ce mariage n'est pas suffisamment important pour toi, on peut toujours demandé à Meredith de tout remballer !

**Anthony** : Sara… je veux me marier avec toi ! Est-ce si important que je sois là pour choisir ces photos ? Tout le monde sait que les gens ne regarderont que la mariée alors choisis en fonction de celles sur lesquelles tu te trouves jolie.

**Sara** : Les trois quarts des invités font partie de ta famille et de tes amis… ce n'est pas à moi de faire tout le boulot !

**Anthony** : Cette affaire est importante, Gary Spilman est aussi innocent que tu l'étais. Tu imagines si j'avais dû annuler ma plaidoirie à ton procès pour quelque chose dont ma présence n'était pas vitale ?

Ca y était, il avait réussi à l'énerver. Anthony avait parfois tendance à être trop prétentieux et c'était un défaut que Sara supportait mal. D'autant plus quand on savait que la modestie était l'une des qualités qu'elle préférait chez Mickaël. Elle lui lança un regard glacial et alla dans la chambre dont elle claqua la porte. Anthony s'en approcha mais n'osa pas l'ouvrir sentant que sa future femme avait atteint les limites de la colère. Il parla à travers la porte.

**Anthony** : Sara, je t'en prie, ne me fait pas la tête… pas si peu de temps avant notre mariage… je t'aime trop pour ça. Si ça te tient vraiment à cœur, on peut appeler le photographe pour lui demander de reculer un peu le rendez-vous et je ferai mon possible pour accélérer le verdict.

A l'intérieur, Sara écoutait les paroles de son futur époux et se sentit soudain ridicule. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une mine de petite fille. Il la regarda tel un papa qui se retenait de rire alors qu'il devait gronder sa fille. Elle leva son regard vers lui.

**Anthony** : On fait comme ça ?

Elle secoua la tête pour dire que non.

**Sara** : Je vais m'en sortir… va à cette audience et innocente le.

Il lui sourit. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui donna un baiser sur la bouche.

**Sara** : On se voit samedi ?

**Anthony** : Si j'arrive à tenir jusque là… Tu vas me manquer.

Il la serra contre lui. Puis elle se recula et lui sourit.

**Sara** : Pense à la lune de miel.

Il lui déposa un dernier baiser et s'en alla. Elle le regarda partir puis retourna dans la chambre pour finir son sac. Sara allait passer ses derniers jours de célibataires dans l'appartement qu'elle avait habité pendant des années. Il y avait quelques temps qu'elle n'y vivait plus, mais elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le vendre jusqu'à ce qu'Anthony trouve un acheteur. Il en prenait possession dans une semaine et Sara voulait en profiter jusqu'au bout.

La journée passa rapidement et Sara fut heureuse de retrouver le calme de son petit appartement. Elle se plongea sous une douche tiède qui la détendit et enleva cette pellicule de sueur que la chaleur de la journée avait déposée sur elle. Elle entreprit ensuite de mettre en carton les quelques bibelots qu'elle n'avait pas emportée avec elle huit mois auparavant, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé dans la luxueuse demeure d'Anthony. Cette même demeure où devait se dérouler la cérémonie. Tout était couvert de poussière et Sara décida de trier ce qu'elle allait garder ou non. Elle savait que certains objets ne seraient pas du goût d'Anthony. Il avait déjà revendu bien des meubles qui appartenaient à Sara parce qu'il assurait qu'ils n'allaient pas avec le style de leur maison. Alors qu'elle rangeait depuis une bonne heure tout en écoutant de la musique et en s'empiffrant de raisin, Sara s'attaqua à sa bibliothèque. Elle prit plusieurs livres qu'elle rangea dans un carton. Elle vit alors quelque chose tomber par terre. Elle se pencha et fut troublée en saisissant le petit oiseau en Origami qui venait de tomber d'un livre sur la vie de Ghandi. Elle déplia une des ailes et vit l'écriture de Mickaël dessus : « je te le promets ». Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, mais elle décida de ne pas les laisser couler. Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui. Elle savait que si elle le faisait, elle serait envahie de remords et se sentirait coupable. Et pourtant, quand elle regarda encore l'objet en papier, se fut de la colère qu'elle sentit monter en elle. Cette promesse il ne l'avait pas tenu, et bien que se soit probablement parce qu'il était mort avant, Sara ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle avait été bien naïve d'y croire. Parfois elle se disait que Mickaël n'était venu ce soir là que pour prendre ce qu'il désirait et qu'il avait bien dû en rire en le racontant à son frère. Et puis bien souvent, elle se mettait à penser à ce regard qu'il lui avait lancé en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et à ce moment là elle se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir menti. Son cœur se serra en songeant qu'elle le trahissait un peu en épousant un autre homme. Elle chiffonna l'oiseau et le lâcha dans la poubelle qui était à côté d'elle. Il était mort et si tel n'était pas le cas, elle avait encore moins à se reprocher d'avoir continuer à vivre son existence.

Elle se coucha finalement une heure plus tard et s'endormit comme un bébé. La journée du lendemain, Sara la savoura. C'était sans doute la première fois depuis des semaines qu'elle réussissait à se détendre. Il faut dire que les mains expertes du masseur y étaient pour beaucoup. Stéphanie, que Sara avait suppliée de l'accompagner, regarda son amie qui semblait pourtant un peu songeuse.

**Stéphanie** : Dis-moi Mme Weber, tu sembles bien songeuse…

Sara ouvrit les yeux.

**Sara** : Non, je savoure le moment présent en me disant que dés que je serai sortie de cet endroit, Meredith va me tomber dessus pour me parler de tel ou tel problème…

Elles sourirent toutes les deux.

**Stéphanie** : Plus que deux jours…

Sara perdit son sourire.

**Sara** : C'est bien ça qui m'affole. Le mariage approche à grands pas, et je ressens de plus en plus ces horribles picotements qui me font me demander si…

**Stéphanie** : Si tu as pris la bonne décision ?

Sara fit signe au masseur qu'il pouvait arrêter et s'enroula dans sa serviette avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la table de massage.

**Sara** : Je n'arrête pas de me dire que ma vie aurait pu être totalement différente. C'est comme si on était dans un de ses films où l'on voit que la vie d'un même personnage est différente suivant les décisions qu'il a prises.

Stéphanie se redressa à son tour voyant que Sara semblait très incertaine.

**Stéphanie** : Il est mort Sara… la seule chose qui aurait pu être différente c'est que tu pourrais ne plus être de ce monde toi aussi.

**Sara** : J'aurais peut-être pu empêcher ça.

Stéphanie la fixa.

**Stéphanie** : Non… tu n'aurais pas pu.

**Sara** : Et s'il n'était pas mort ?

**Stéphanie** : Dans ce cas pourquoi ne te donne-t-il pas de ses nouvelles ?

Sara baissa les yeux. Stéphanie et elle avaient déjà eu cette conversation et à chaque fois elles en arrivaient à cette même conclusion : que Mickaël soit mort ou non, Sara ne pouvait rien faire.

**Stéphanie** : Tu as pris la bonne décision en menant cette vie là… je te l'assure.

Sara eut un sourire.

**Sara **: Oui, et puis au fond, ce n'est pas vraiment comme s'il m'avait laisser un quelconque choix à faire puisqu'il ne m'a pas demandé de venir avec lui.

Stéphanie se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la prendre par l'épaule.

**Stéphanie** : Il a certainement fait ça pour te laisser une chance de vivre une vie normale… Prends cette revanche pour lui et soit heureuse. Je suis persuadée que s'il t'aimait autant qu'il te l'a dit, c'est ce qu'il voudrait.

Sara hocha la tête.

**Sara **: Tu as raison…

Après cette discussion Sara se sentit beaucoup mieux et tous ses doutes s'envolèrent. Aussi, elle affronta sa dernière journée de célibataire plus sereinement malgré le fait que Meredith était plus que stressante. Sara trouva donc un moyen de l'éloigner d'elle lors de la dernière séance d'essayage de sa robe et y alla seulement avec Stéphanie. Elle enfila sa robe et s'admira dans le miroir en se disant que ce jour allait être merveilleux. Stéphanie la regarda.

**Stéphanie** : Tu es magnifique.

**Sara** : Merci.

Elle se tourna et s'adressa à la couturière.

**Sara** : Vous pourriez juste réajuster un tout petit peu la bretelle ?

La jeune femme s'exécuta alors que le téléphone de Stéphanie sonnait. Une fois que la bretelle fut réajustée, la couturière s'éloigna laissant Sara s'admirer. A un moment, une des vendeuses s'approcha et lui tendit quelque chose.

**La vendeuse** : On m'a demandé de vous remettre ça.

Sara baissa les yeux vers la main que lui tendait la femme et sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle saisit lentement l'oiseau en Origami et le regarda fixement alors que la vendeuse allait pour repartir.

**Sara** : Qui vous l'a donné ?

**La vendeuse** : Un homme qui portait une casquette.

Sara se tourna vers la vitrine pour essayer d'apercevoir la personne qui aurait pu donner ce message à la vendeuse mais elle ne vit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Mickaël. Il était mort. On était certainement en train de lui tendre un piège pour essayer de savoir si elle avait toujours des contacts avec lui. Elle s'assit. Non, ce n'était pas possible que se soit ça puisqu'il était mort. Elle se décida à ouvrir l'aile et y reconnut dessus l'écriture de Mickaël. Sa tête lui faisait mal et son cœur était en train de déchirer sa poitrine. Elle lut plusieurs fois le message « Retrouve-moi dans le parc en face ». Stéphanie raccrocha son téléphone et vint vers Sara qui referma le poing pour qu'elle ne voie pas l'oiseau. Devant la pâleur du visage de son amie, Stéphanie s'approcha d'elle.

**Stéphanie** : Ca va ? Tu es toute pâle ?

Elle redressa la tête vers elle.

**Sara** : Heu… oui, je me suis juste sentie un peu oppressée.

**Stéphanie** : Tu veux que je desserre ta robe ?

Sara semblait toujours dans ses pensées.

**Sara** : Heu… oui.

Stéphanie s'exécuta et baissa la fermeture dans le dos de Sara. Celle-ci se redressa d'un coup.

**Sara** : Stéph' j'ai… j'ai encore quelque chose à voir, mais j'aimerais y aller seule. Ca ne te dérange pas si on se retrouve plus tard ?

Stéphanie fronça les sourcils.

**Stéphanie** : Enfin, Meredith nous attend dans une demi-heure chez le fleuriste.

Sara alla dans la cabine pour se déshabiller.

**Sara** : Je vous rejoins là-bas.

Elle sortit une minute plus tard de la cabine, vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon en toile blanc.

**Sara** : Tu peux prendre la robe ?

Elle alla pour s'en aller.

**Stéphanie** : Sara tout va bien ?

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie et esquissa un bref sourire.

**Sara** : Oui…

Elle sortit de la boutique et se dirigea vers le parc qui se trouvait en face.


	4. Chapter 4

Son cœur battait si vite qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. C'était un mélange d'espoir et de doute. Une partie d'elle espérait que c'était Mickaël parce que ça voudrait dire qu'il était encore en vie. Mais une autre partie d'elle espérait que ce ne serait pas lui parce qu'il viendrait tout remettre en question et elle le refusait alors que son esprit était enfin clair. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres quand elle arriva enfin au milieu du parc. Elle resta un instant à côté de la fontaine et s'aperçut finalement qu'elle ne savait pas où trouver l'auteur du message dans ce si grand parc. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle sentit une main se placer sur sa bouche et l'attirer vers un banc à l'écart. Elle voulut se débattre mais le « chut » que poussa la personne qui la maintenait sembla la convaincre de se laisser faire. Quand il la lâcha elle se retourna immédiatement vers lui et crut qu'elle rêvait quand elle reconnut ses yeux qui l'avaient séduite. Elle resta un instant à le regarder sentant tout un tas d'émotions l'envahir. Mickaël était là à la fixer, l'air étrangement calme. Quoique étrangement n'était pas le mot puisque même avec la police à ses trousses, Mickaël avait toujours été très calme, ne se laissant jamais envahir par ses émotions. En revanche, en cet instant, Sara ne put contrôler ses propres émotions, et comme 4 ans plus tôt, sa main s'abattit sur la joue du jeune homme dans un bruit sonore. Il tourna la tête vers elle et eut un faible sourire.

**Mickaël** : Certaines choses ne changent pas…

Il comprit immédiatement que ses paroles venaient d'augmenter la colère de Sara. Mais il se doutait que quoiqu'il ait dit, l'effet aurait été le même. Sara tenta de mettre ses idées au clair pour lui dire quelque chose, mais quand elle y parvint, elle se rendit compte que la colère parlait pour elle.

**Sara** : Comment as-tu pu ?

Il la regarda ne sachant exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il lui réponde.

**Sara** : Comment as-tu pu revenir ici après 4 ans de silence ? Je te croyais mort Mickaël !!

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que des gens avaient tournés le regard vers eux suite aux cris de Sara.

**Mickaël** : Sara, s'il te plait peux-tu parler moins fort ?

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda comme outrée qu'il lui fasse une telle demande. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la fontaine et vit que plusieurs personnes les regardaient. Il baissa un peu plus la visière de sa casquette. Elle le regarda faire en fronçant les sourcils dans un regard sévère.

**Sara** : Tu es toujours en fuite ?!

**Mickaël** : Je le suppose… officiellement je suis toujours recherché ici…

Elle fit quelques pas et posa une main sur son front.

**Sara** : Ta mort a été annoncée dans le journal il y a deux ans

**Mickaël** : C'est une ruse de Mahone, pour endormir notre vigilance…

**Sara** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

**Mickaël** : Je…

**Sara** : Non, je refuse d'entendre des excuses ou des explications sur le fait que tu ne m'aies pas donné signe de vie depuis la mort de mon père ! Et tu n'as pas d'excuses non plus à réapparaître maintenant.

Il ne répondit rien. Elle secoua la tête et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna. Elle vit apparaître le nom de Stéphanie dessus. Elle décrocha.

**Sara** : Oui ?

A l'autre bout du fil, Stéphanie informa Sara que Meredith et elle l'attendaient.

**Sara** : J'arrive…

Elle raccrocha et après avoir regardé son téléphone pendant quelques secondes, elle fixa de nouveau son regard sur Mickaël qui l'observait en silence. Il remarqua que le coup de fil avait calmé Sara.

**Sara** : On m'attend pour…

Elle s'arrêta de parler car elle n'était pas sûre que Mickaël sache qu'elle se mariait demain. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un trousseau de clef. Elle en détacha une qu'elle tendit à Mickaël. Il sembla un peu surpris mais prit tout de même la clef.

**Sara** : C'est la clef de mon appartement, celui dans lequel je vivais il y a quatre ans… je… c'est un peu en désordre mais… j'aimerais que tu m'attendes là-bas… j'en ai pour deux heures et demi, trois heures tout au plus. Il faut qu'on parle.

Il regarda la clef. Elle alla pour partir mais se ravisa.

**Sara** : Ne me déçois pas Mickaël.

Il hocha la tête et elle commença à s'en aller.

**Mickaël** : La robe te va à merveille.

Elle réalisa qu'il parlait de la robe de mariée. Elle partit au bout de quelques secondes. Mickaël resta un instant à la contempler puis le bruit de sirènes au loin le ramena à la dure réalité de cette ville. Il devait retrouver ses réflexes qu'il avait abandonné au fur et à mesure du temps passé au Panama. Il vissa un peu plus sa casquette sur sa tête et mit les mains dans les poches de son sweat. Bon sang, porter un pull en pareille chaleur était insupportable mais si au Panama, son tatouage passait dorénavant inaperçu, il savait qu'ici ce ne serait pas le cas. Il retrouva l'appartement de Sara sans trop de difficultés. Quand il y pénétra, par la porte cette fois, il se sentit envahi par les souvenirs. Il n'avait passé que deux heures ici, et quatre ans auparavant, mais c'était ici qu'il avait passé le meilleur moment depuis ce… bouleversement dans sa vie qu'avait été la libération de Lincoln. Plus rien n'était pareil, et même s'il aimait sa vie au Panama, beaucoup de choses lui manquaient de son ancienne vie : son boulot d'architecte, les contacts qu'il avait avec ses collègues et ses amis, Véronica, et surtout de pouvoir se balader en T-shirt dans un parc en plein milieu de la ville. Il posa la clef sur la tablette de l'entrée et retira son pull avec la sensation de respirer enfin. Il approcha du salon et vit tout un tas de cartons ça et là. Il ne restait que le canapé, la petite table et… rien d'autre. Il se tourna vers la cuisine et vit qu'un frigo était encore là, probablement en attente d'être enlevé. Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et jeta un coup d'œil dans le carton de livres qui était face à lui. Alors qu'il se penchait pour en prendre un, son regard fut attiré par un tas de papiers chiffonnés. Il en vit dépassé une tête d'oiseau. Il la saisit et le corps du petit animal en Origami suivit. Il déplia l'aile et y vit son écriture fine dessus. Elle l'avait jeté. Elle avait envoyé sa promesse parmi les poubelles. Il comprit que la discussion qu'ils allaient avoir ne serait pas de tout repos. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour contempler le paysage.

Sara semblait nerveuse quand elle arriva chez le fleuriste. Elle tenta d'expédier le rendez-vous avec Meredith mais l'organisatrice du mariage était bien trop minutieuse pour laisser Sara faire. Elles passèrent ainsi près d'une heure à choisir la rose la plus parfaite ainsi que tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus parfait dans cette boutique. Meredith entraîna ensuite Sara et Stéphanie chez la coiffeuse et la maquilleuse. Sara refusa avec obstination qu'on fasse encore un essai de coiffure sur elle.

**Sara** : Je trouve la coiffure que j'ai choisi parfaite.

**Meredith** : Vous savez Sara, avec une robe dont le haut est tenu par de fines bretelles, il est beaucoup plus joli de voir des anglaises retombées.

Sara la regarda avec colère.

**Sara** : Le chignon met parfaitement en valeur le superbe collier qu'Anthony tient à ce que je porte…

**Meredith** : Mais les anglaises…

**Sara** : Ca suffit ! C'est MON mariage Meredith ! Vous avez déjà fait changé les narcisses blanches en roses blanches, le glaçage du gâteau en chocolat par du glaçage à la vanille. Et vous avez imposé qu'on mette ces nœuds ridicules sur tous les bancs de l'église ! Laissez-moi au moins choisir ma coiffure !

Stéphanie écarquilla grand les yeux face à cette crise de colère. Meredith sembla elle-même surprise. Elle regarda Sara pendant un instant puis décida qu'il valait mieux ne pas stresser plus la mariée.

**Meredith** : Très bien…

Elle s'éloigna vers la coiffeuse en murmurant pour elle-même.

**Meredith** : Heureusement qu'elle est allée en Thalasso hier…

Sara faillit lui sauter dessus quand elle l'entendit mais Stéphanie l'en empêcha. Elle retrouva son calme et s'adressa à Meredith.

**Sara** : Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je souhaiterais me détendre…

Meredith la regarda avec un sourire faux.

**Meredith** : Allez-y…

Elle se retourna de nouveau vers la coiffeuse.

**Meredith** : Elle semble en avoir bien besoin.

Stéphanie entraîna Sara vers la sortie avant qu'elle ne l'écharpe.

**Stéphanie** : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

**Sara** : Non… je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais est-ce que tu pourrais veiller à ce qu'elle ne change pas encore des choses dans mon dos ?

Stéphanie hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle le ferait. Elle lui tendit la robe qui était enveloppée dans une house.

**Stéphanie** : Repose-toi tu sembles très tendue.

**Sara** : C'est le mariage…

**Stéphanie** : Je viens te chercher à 9h demain ?

Sara hocha la tête et s'en alla. Il était 19 heures quand elle monta dans sa voiture. Elle hésita avant de démarrer. Une sorte d'impatience se mêlait à la peur de rentrer chez elle. Elle était pressée de revoir Mickaël parce qu'elle avait tout un tas de choses à lui demander, mais elle craignait aussi de ne pas le trouver là-bas. La gifle qu'elle lui avait administrée avait peut-être incité le jeune homme à partir. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle se dit que la seule façon de s'en assurer était d'aller voir. Une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble, elle gara la voiture, prit la robe et monta les marches en ayant l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Elle glissa le double de la clef de l'appartement dans la serrure et hésita quelques secondes avant de pousser la porte.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Mickaël se leva et se plaça debout devant la fenêtre. Sara fut soulagée de le voir ici. Elle posa la robe sur le dossier du canapé et se débarrassa de son sac avant de se tourner vers Mickaël. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes à se regarder avant que Sara ne vienne le serrer dans ses bras. Il sembla d'abord surpris, surtout après la colère dont elle semblait être habitée deux heures plus tôt. Puis il l'enlaça à son tour savourant la finesse de son corps et respirant le parfum de sa peau. Cette odeur lui avait tant manqué. De son côté Sara avait le menton posé sur l'épaule de Mickaël. Elle ferma les yeux pour se laisser de nouveau envahir par la sensation exquise d'être dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, elle se recula, gênée de ressentir ce bien-être alors qu'elle devait épouser un autre homme le lendemain. Il lui sourit. Elle baissa les yeux.

**Sara** : Je suis soulagée de voir que tu es resté.

**Mickaël** : Je n'allais pas faire tout ce voyage sans même échanger plus de quelques mots avec toi…

Elle se raidit et s'éloigna.

**Sara** : Pourquoi tu es venu ?

**Mickaël** : Il fallait que je te voie…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**Sara** : Après 4 ans ?

Il baissa la tête. Il y eut un silence. Sara regarda la cuisine.

**Sara** : Est-ce que tu as faim ou soif ?

Il réalisa qu'effectivement son estomac criait famine mais qu'il était tellement anxieux qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ouvrir le frigo pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

**Mickaël** : Oui… je veux bien.

Elle fut soulagée de trouver une excuse pour s'éloigner de lui et alla chercher une part de gâteau et de la glace ainsi qu'un verre. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table basse qui était couverte de cartons et s'assit. Il en fit autant et commença à manger goulûment. Il ne s'arrêta que quand il vit que Sara le regardait.

**Mickaël** : Tu ne manges pas ?

**Sara** : Je dois éviter de prendre du poids…

Elle se sentit soudain gênée. Que savait-il du mariage ? Il l'avait vu en robe de mariée, mais soupçonnait-il que l'union aurait lieu le lendemain ?

**Sara** : Je me marie demain.

Il arrêta de boire et reposa son verre sur la table.

**Mickaël** : Je sais.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

**Mickaël** : Je me suis abonné au Times…

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Est-ce pour ça que tu es là ?

Il posa sa cuillère et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

**Mickaël** : Non… enfin pas totalement.

Elle le regarda et se leva.

**Sara** : Tu passais dans le coin alors tu as décidé de venir me souhaiter tes vœux ?

Il sentit l'agacement revenir en elle.

**Mickaël** : Non, je suis venue exprès pour te voir…

**Sara **: Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demander de ne pas l'épouser ?

Il se leva à son tour pour la rejoindre.

**Mickaël **: Je suis ici pour… te dire que je suis heureux pour toi…

Elle le fixa et il vit la colère dans ses yeux. Il attrapa la main de Sara en vol avant qu'elle n'ait pu de nouveau la lui abattre sur la joue.

**Mickaël** : J'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de jouer à ce jeu là…

Elle dégagea sa main.

**Sara** : Quel jeu ? Celui de disparaître et de réapparaître à ta guise ? Celui de faire croire à ta mort ? Ou bien celui de lancer des promesses en l'air ?

Il baissa les yeux.

**Mickaël **: Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça… mais laisse-moi t'expliquer Sara…

**Sara** : Oh laisse tomber Mickaël, je sais déjà ce que tu vas me dire…

Il la regarda surpris.

**Sara** : Que tu ne pouvais pas revenir me chercher, que tu étais en danger, que m'appeler aurait été trop risqué !

C'était à peu près ça oui. Mais apparemment cela ne semblait pas être des excuses valables pour Sara, et elle avait raison. Il avait bien réussi à revenir aujourd'hui alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait plus tôt ? Il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre.

**Mickaël** : Tout ça, c'est aussi vrai Sara… c'était dangereux de revenir.

Elle alla pour dire quelque chose mais il l'en empêcha.

**Mickaël** : Je n'aurais pas dû te faire cette promesse.

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il dise une telle chose. Il s'assit contre le bord de la fenêtre.

**Mickaël** : La vérité c'est que j'ai espéré que se serait possible… qu'on arrêterait de nous poursuivre Linc et moi. Quand finalement toute cette histoire s'est tassée, tu n'avais plus besoin de moi et plus le temps a passé, plus j'ai réalisé que tu serais plus heureuse sans moi.

Elle baissa les yeux réalisant qu'effectivement elle était peut-être tombée trop vite dans les bras d'Anthony.

**Sara **: Tu ne me donnais plus de nouvelles, je t'ai cru mort. J'ai eu du mal mais il a bien fallu que je continue à vivre.

**Mickaël** : Je ne te reproche rien Sara. C'est ça que je suis venue te dire aujourd'hui.

Elle le regarda.

**Sara** : Alors tu es venu me donner ta bénédiction et voilà. Tu vas repartir comme ça ?

**Mickaël** : Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de ma venue ?

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

**Sara** : Je n'en sais rien… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes en faite.

Il sourit légèrement. Comment aurait-elle pu s'y attendre alors que lui-même n'avait pas prévu de venir là 4 jours auparavant. Quand Mickaël avait appris le mariage de Sara il s'était dit qu'il devait la revoir. Linc' n'avait même pas essayé de l'en dissuader même s'il trouvait stupide que Mickaël aille là-bas juste pour lui souhaiter ses vœux sans même lui proposer de le suivre.

Sara resta un long moment la tête dans ses mains, assise sur le dossier du canapé.

**Sara** : On n'a qu'une soirée c'est ça ?

Il la regarda puis hocha la tête.

**Mickaël** : Si les préparatifs du mariage te la laisse.

La nuit commençait à tomber. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé et apporta des rafraîchissements avant de s'asseoir à côté de Mickaël. Ils se tournèrent légèrement pour se trouver presque face à face. Ils commencèrent à discuter de choses légères pour détendre cette atmosphère. Sara lui raconta un peu ce qu'elle avait fait pendant quatre ans en évitant de mentionner toutes les souffrances qu'elle avait pu endurer à cause de lui.

**Sara** : Et toi, tu as le droit de me raconter ta vie ou est-ce un secret ?

Il sourit et but une gorgée de ce cocktail légèrement alcoolisé qui les avait nettement détendu tous les deux.

**Mickaël** : Je vis au Panama… Linc et moi on a ouvert un magasin de surf là-bas. On vit dans une petite maison sur la plage…

Elle ferma les yeux en écoutant le son de la voix de Mickaël raconter un univers aussi merveilleux.

**Mickaël** : Tous les matins, je regarde le soleil se lever.

Il se tut et regarda le visage si doux de Sara.

**Mickaël** : Ca paraît idyllique ?

Elle sourit en hochant la tête.

**Mickaël** : Ca ne l'est pas…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à l'entendre dire ça. Ils se fixèrent un instant. Le silence se fit entre eux. Mickaël la regarda fixement. Il commença à s'approcher d'elle légèrement. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un tendre baiser. Sara entendit soudain une voix dans son esprit. C'était celle d'Anthony. Elle se recula. Mickaël la regarda avec cet air qui ne laissait rien paraître de ce qu'il pouvait penser.

**Sara** : Je ne peux pas être cette femme Mickaël.

**Mickaël** : Quelle femme ?

**Sara** : Celle qui trompe son époux la veille de son mariage.

Il se recula en hochant la tête.

**Sara** : Anthony est quelqu'un de bien.

Il eut un sourire très léger.

**Mickaël** : Je m'en doute, tu ne l'aurais pas choisi sinon.

**Sara** : Il a été là dans les moments où j'avais besoin d'aide. Il m'a sauvé de la prison, sauvé de la dépression, je lui dois tout…

**Mickaël** : Tu n'as pas besoin de me vanter ses qualités, ce n'est pas moi qui l'épouse demain.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais la referma.

**Mickaël** : A moins que ce ne soit toi que tu essayes de convaincre…

Elle le regarda sans rien dire.

**Mickaël** : Est-ce que tu es sûre que c'est l'homme de ta vie Sara ?

Elle fronça les sourcils. Puis secoua la tête autant en signe de déni que d'agacement. Elle se leva.

**Sara** : A quoi tu joues Mickaël ?

**Mickaël** : A rien, je veux juste m'assurer que tu es sûre de ce que tu fais.

Elle fit quelques pas puis se tourna vers lui.

**Sara** : Alors tu te pointes ici, et tu joues aux anges gardien ?! Mince Mickaël, pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Mickaël** : Je fais quoi ?

**Sara** : Pourquoi tout ça n'a plus d'importance pour toi ? Pourquoi tu es heureux de me voir épouser un autre homme ? Tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre ans à l'air d'être pour toi un lointain souvenir, mais ce n'est pas aussi évident pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas te pointer comme ça et chambouler tout ce que j'avais réussi à construire.

**Mickaël** : Je ne te demande pas de chambouler tout.

**Sara** : C'est bien ça le problème Mickaël, tu ne demandes rien… jamais…

Il ne répondit pas. Mais Sara ne voulait pas de ce silence, il y avait eu beaucoup trop de silences entre eux.

**Sara** : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé de t'accompagner il y a quatre ans ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que ce pourquoi tu es revenu aujourd'hui c'est m'empêcher de l'épouser ? Tu ne parles jamais de ce que tu ressens.

Elle pleurait à présent. Mickaël se leva.

**Mickaël** : Tu veux que je te dise quoi hein ? Que l'endroit paradisiaque dans lequel je vis est un enfer parce que tu n'y es pas avec moi ? Que j'ai cru que mon cœur s'arrachait quand j'ai su que tu aimais un autre homme ?

Sara le regarda et le fait qu'en cet instant il semblait perdre son calme, lui serra le cœur.

**Mickaël** : Tu veux savoir pourquoi je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'accompagner il y a quatre ans ? Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vives ce par quoi je suis passé… Oui je vis au Panama aujourd'hui, mais crois-moi ce que j'ai vécu avant qu'on ne me déclare mort, je n'aurais pas supporté de te l'infliger ! Alors non, tout ça ce n'est pas un lointain souvenir pour moi, et pourtant je préfèrerais parce que ça m'éviterait de souffrir tous les jours en pensant au fait que c'est avec un autre que tu es heureuse !

Sara ne semblait plus pouvoir réagir à ce qu'il lui disait. Il n'ajouta pas un mot prenant conscience qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui dire tout ça. Il savait que c'était causer à Sara beaucoup plus de souffrances. Il savait que c'était mal de lui faire ça alors qu'elle devait épouser un autre homme le lendemain. Car en cet instant, bien qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé, il savait qu'il la mettait face à un choix qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se tourna pour ne plus voir les larmes de la jeune femme couler. Le silence qui régnait était pesant et Sara ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage se leva.

**Sara** : Je vais prendre une douche.

Mickaël la regarda passer à côté de lui et ferma les yeux en se maudissant d'avoir fait souffrir encore une fois la femme qu'il aimait. Il mit de nouveau la tête dans ses mains. Il entendit la douche couler et se demanda s'il ne devait pas en profiter pour s'en aller et cesser de la tourmenter. Son regard fut soudain attiré par un album photos en dessous de la table. Il le prit et l'ouvrit. C'était l'album des photos de mariage que le photographe avait faites. Il regarda Sara habillée en robe de mariée avec envie. Elle était si jolie ainsi. Son regard se tourna alors sur le marié. Il la regardait amoureusement et Mickaël se dit qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais à offrir à Sara tout ce que cet homme lui donnerait. Même s'il doutait qu'Anthony Weber puisse aimer Sara aussi fort que lui-même l'aimait.

Dans la salle de bain, les pensées de la jeune fille semblaient tout aussi perturbées. Se réfugier ainsi dans cette pièce en plein milieu d'une conversation qu'elle avait elle-même provoqué, ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle aurait même rit de son envie soudaine de prendre une douche si elle n'était pas si bouleversée des aveux de Mickaël. D'un sens, elle était soulagée de savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas oubliée et qu'il continuait de l'aimer. Mais d'un autre, elle se sentait perdue. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu un doute sur sa mort, Sara se disait qu'elle n'avait de toute façon aucune solution pour le trouver et elle avait fini par se persuader qu'Anthony lui apporterait cette vie qu'elle avait tant espéré partager avec Mickaël. C'était comme si Anthony était ce parfait substitut à Mickaël. Même si elle détestait ce mot, elle devait bien s'avouer qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à aimer Anthony aussi fort que Mickaël. Seulement aujourd'hui, le retour de son ancien patient lui posait plus de problèmes qu'à une époque. Avait-elle le droit de faire souffrir Anthony en partant avec lui ? Et surtout, arriverait-elle à vivre une autre vie maintenant. Il fallait bien avouer que malgré tout, elle aimait cette vie qu'Anthony lui offrait. Et au moins, en l'épousant, elle mènerait une vie normale, ce que Mickaël ne pourrait jamais lui offrir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette balance dans la tête : L'inconnu ou le confort d'une vie bien rangée ? L'amour passionnel ou l'amour affectueux ? Le Panama ou l'Amérique ? Mickaël ou Anthony ? Elle se glissa sous la douche et se laissa aller au bien être d'une douche fraîche. Quand elle ressortit finalement, elle était beaucoup plus sereine. Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue de son peignoir et alla rejoindre Mickaël dans le salon. Elle le regarda un instant sans qu'il ne la voie. Il était si beau, si mystérieux. Elle vit qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur une photo d'elle en robe de mariée. Une des rares photos sur laquelle Anthony n'était pas. Elle s'approcha et il sentit alors sa présence. Il leva la tête vers elle. Une gêne s'était à présent installée entre eux. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et referma l'album. Les yeux de Mickaël restèrent fixés dessus.

**Mickaël** : Tu es vraiment jolie sur ces photos… exactement telle que je t'avais imaginée…

Elle sourit.

**Sara** : Tu ne trouves pas que ma coiffure n'est pas adaptée à la robe ?

Il la regarda.

**Mickaël** : Tout est parfait…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

**Sara **: Merci.

Sara se sentait envoûtée par son regard. Mickaël avait tellement de pouvoir avec ses yeux. Elle se dit qu'en cet instant, s'il tentait de l'embrasser, elle serait cette fois incapable de le repousser. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il détourna son regard vers la pendule. Il était presque 2 heures du matin.

**Mickaël** : Il est tard, je vais te laisser aller te coucher… Tu dois certainement te lever tôt demain pour préparer cette magnifique coiffure.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Sara** : Tu ne pars pas maintenant ?

Elle le regarda avec espoir.

**Mickaël** : Je ne vais pas rendre la situation plus compliquée, il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on se sépare maintenant.

Il se leva, elle en fit autant.

**Sara** : Reste Mickaël…Tu n'auras qu'à dormir sur le canapé. Où vas-tu aller sinon ? Tu ne repars pas ce soir pour le Panama ?

Il se dit qu'effectivement, son bateau ne repartant que demain après-midi, il ne saurait pas quoi faire en attendant et c'est vrai qu'il était épuisé par son voyage.

**Mickaël** : Tu as raison mon bateau ne pars que demain à 16h… est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je prends une douche aussi ?

**Sara** : Non, fais comme chez toi.

Il alla pour se diriger vers la salle de bain quand il se retourna vers elle.

**Mickaël** : Je suis heureux de te voir Sara... Même si je suis désolée d'avoir attendu la veille de ton mariage pour revenir…

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Mickaël ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Sara se rassit puis prit l'album et le feuilleta.

Quand Mickaël sortit de la pièce, il se rendit compte que Sara s'était endormie sur le canapé. Il l'observa un instant, repensant au fait qu'il l'avait déjà regardé dormir ainsi quatre ans plus tôt. Il décida de ne pas la réveiller et s'installa dans le fauteuil à côté.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara se réveilla vers 7h30 l'esprit un peu embrumé. Ce ne fut que quand elle aperçut Mickaël endormi dans le fauteuil qu'elle réalisa que la soirée n'avait pas été un rêve. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et regarda la pendule. Se rappelant que d'ici une heure et demi, Stéphanie arriverait, elle alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, Mickaël dormait toujours. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en se disant que leurs adieux approchaient. Elle savait que ça lui serait encore douloureux. Elle se dit alors que le mieux serait peut-être de s'en aller sans rien dire. Elle l'observa longuement avant d'attraper son sac et sa robe et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

Mickaël se réveilla un quart d'heure plus tard, les membres endoloris par la position dans laquelle il avait dormi. Il regarda en direction du canapé et vit que Sara n'y était plus. Il se leva et enfila son jean, laissant son torse nu. Il alla dans la chambre et dans la salle de bain mais constata que Sara n'y était pas. Il alla alors vers la porte d'entrée et la vit là, assise contre la porte, la robe enveloppée dans sa housse étendue à côté d'elle et cachant son visage dans ses mains. Elle releva la tête vers lui, ayant senti sa présence. Il vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle esquissa un bref sourire.

**Sara** : Je voulais partir avant que tu ne te réveilles, mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage…

Il s'accroupit face à elle. Et elle eut tout le loisir d'admirer ses tatouages

**Mickaël **: Pourquoi tu voulais partir sans me dire au revoir ?

**Sara** : Je voulais que tu voies ce que ça faisait…

Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Mickaël** : C'est toi qui m'as demandé de partir pendant ton sommeil il y a quatre ans…

**Sara** : Je croyais que ça serait moins douloureux… je me suis dit que ça serait comme un rêve…

**Mickaël** : Et ça n'a pas été moins douloureux ?

Elle le regarda avec un sourire triste.

**Sara** : Je n'en sais rien, je ne dormais pas quand tu es parti…

Il comprit alors qu'elle était bel et bien réveillée quand elle avait dit « je t'aime ». Elle essuya ses yeux et s'aperçut dans le reflet d'une vitre.

**Sara** : Avec la tête que j'ai Meredith va hurler.

**Mickaël** : Qui est Meredith ?

**Sara** : L'organisatrice du mariage… une pimbêche qu'Anthony a tenu à engager.

Il sourit en hochant la tête.

**Sara** : Mon amie Stéphanie arrive dans un peu plus d'une demi-heure…

**Mickaël** : Ca va être l'heure de se dire au revoir si je comprends bien ?

Elle sentit les larmes revenir mais elle les retint. Il lui prit la main.

**Mickaël** : Je suis sûr que ça va être un mariage magnifique.

**Sara** : Même avec ces horribles cernes que j'ai sous les yeux ?

Il sourit.

**Mickaël** : Tu es toujours belle…

**Sara** : Anthony ne sera pas de cet avis en me voyant arriver.

**Mickaël** : Si c'est le cas, il ne te mérite pas.

Il se leva et la regarda.

**Mickaël** : Tu me laisses le temps d'enfiler mon T-shirt avant de me chasser ?

Elle vit qu'il ne disait pas ça méchamment alors elle hocha la tête pour dire oui. Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit dans le salon.

**Sara** : Je t'aurais bien proposé d'assister au mariage mais je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il enfila son t-shirt.

**Mickaël** : Je ne crois pas que mon statut de fugitif me permette des mondanités dans la maison d'un avocat.

Elle sourit. Il enfila son sweat.

**Mickaël** : Et puis, si je peux supporter de me faire couper les orteils, je crois en revanche que je ne suis pas capable de m'infliger la douleur de te voir épouser quelqu'un.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Sara** : Tu ne me poseras pas la question n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait pourtant tout un tas de questions à lui poser, mais bizarrement, il sut exactement de laquelle elle parlait.

**Mickaël** : Tu mérites mieux que ça Sara.

**Sara** : Mieux que de vivre dans une maison au bord de la plage et d'admirer le soleil se lever tous les matins… à tes côtés ?

Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina cette scène. Il en rêvait. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui demander de le suivre. Ce devait être parce qu'il était sûr que tôt ou tard cette vie qui paraissait idyllique ne lui conviendrait plus. Elle s'approcha et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche. Il parut durer une éternité et pourtant tous deux ressentirent un pincement au cœur en se séparant. Ils laissèrent leur front collé l'un à l'autre. Mickaël ouvrit ses yeux et l'observa.

**Mickaël** : Tu n'es pas ce genre de femme.

Elle rouvrit les yeux à son tour. Elle ne savait si elle devait prendre ça comme un reproche ou non.

**Mickaël** : Tu n'annuleras pas ton mariage et tu ne me suivras pas parce que tu n'es pas du genre à tout bouleverser et qu'au fond c'est toi qui a raison. Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je donnerais pour retrouver cette vie. Une vie où je pourrais te demander de le quitter parce que je ne te mettrais pas en danger à tout instant. Et que je n'aurais pas honte d'être ce que je suis ni même de ce que j'ai fait.

**Sara** : Mais tu as fait tout ça pour sauver ton frère.

**Mickaël **: Je sais et je remercie le ciel tous les jours de l'avoir à mes côtés. Mais il faut être honnête, pour le sauver, j'ai dû vendre mon âme au diable.

Elle se recula et sourit.

**Sara** : Il y a pire qu'une plage au Panama comme enfer.

Il sourit légèrement.

**Mickaël** : Tu as raison, mais la beauté du paysage rend mes remords encore plus lourds à porter. Je suis là-bas alors que quelque part T-Bag est en liberté et qu'il tue peut-être encore d'autres personnes. Que Charles, Abruzzi et l'acrobate sont morts. Et que je te fais souffrir alors que tu ne mérites que d'être heureuse. Ton mariage va peut-être me permettre de retrouver la paix de ce côté-là.

Il regarda l'heure. Il était 8h50.

**Mickaël** : Je vais y aller…

Elle regarda l'heure à son tour et sentit son cœur se déchirer comme quatre ans auparavant. Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes coulèrent. Il s'en rendit compte et ça lui fit mal.

**Mickaël** : Sara, je t'en prie, ne fait pas ça...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et il la serra contre lui en fermant les yeux.

**Sara** : Tu vas me manquer Mickaël !

**Mickaël** : Au moins maintenant tu sais que je suis en vie…

Elle le serra plus fort encore en entendant ces mots. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher, c'était trop dur de le voir partir encore. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle finit cependant par accepter de desserrer son étreinte. Il se recula et attrapa la casquette qui était sur le canapé. Il la mit sur sa tête et regarda Sara.

**Mickaël** : Je suis sûr que tu seras très heureuse.

Sa voix avait un drôle de son comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de parler. Ce devait sûrement être la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna. Avant de franchir la porte il se tourna vers elle.

**Mickaël** : Eh Sara…

Elle se tourna vers lui.

**Mickaël** : Bon anniversaire.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune femme briller. Il s'en alla avant de la voir pleurer encore. Sara n'en revint pas qu'il se souvienne de la date. Ils n'avaient évoqués l'anniversaire de la jeune fille qu'une seule fois et c'était en prison, un lieu pas vraiment idéal pour se souvenir des dates. Et pourtant il n'avait pas oublié. Quand Sara entendit la porte claquée, elle eut un sursaut et soudain, les larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle sentit ses pieds se dérober sous son poids et elle se retrouva assise par terre sans savoir comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Elle pleura pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende frapper à la porte. Elle savait que ça devait être Stéphanie, mais elle se sentait incapable de se lever pour ouvrir. N'entendant pas de réponses, Stéphanie ouvrit la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

**Stéphanie** : Sara ?

Elle se dit que peut-être elle était sous la douche. Mais elle n'entendit pas de bruit. Elle décida d'entrer. Elle s'approcha du salon et vit Sara assise par terre, sa tête reposant sur ses genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Stéphanie s'approcha et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle releva la tête lentement. Stéphanie fut choquée de voir le visage de son amie ravagé par les larmes.

**Stéphanie** : Sara, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Sara essuya ses yeux. Stéphanie lui tendit un mouchoir.

**Stéphanie** : Ce sont les doutes d'avant mariage qui te rendent tristes ?

Sara secoua la tête dans un mouvement horizontal pour dire que non. Stéphanie la regardait attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose. Voir Sara dans cet état l'inquiétait parce qu'elle ne l'avait vu ainsi qu'une fois seulement et c'était à la mort de Mickaël.

**Stéphanie** : Sara…

Elle la regarda.

**Sara** : Stéph' s'il te plait ne me pose pas de questions.

Sara se redressa. Stéphanie en fit autant et regarda son amie attraper un sac rempli de ses affaires et sa robe de mariée posée sur le canapé. Au moment où la jeune fille semblait prête à partir. Stéphanie se plaça devant elle.

**Stéphanie** : Sara tu es sûre d'être prête à te marier aujourd'hui ?

**Sara** : Aujourd'hui ou un autre jour… ça ne change rien. Allons-y…

Stéphanie la suivit, visiblement inquiète du ton fataliste de Sara. Elles se rendirent chez le coiffeur qui lui dressa un magnifique chignon sur la tête. En se regardant dans le miroir, Sara, se dit qu'après tout les anglaises n'auraient pas été plus mal. Elle permit donc au coiffeur de laisser retomber deux mèches de cheveux de chaque côté de son visage ce qui sembla ravir Meredith. Puis elles allèrent chez la maquilleuse. Meredith regarda son visage.

**Meredith** : Sara vous avez fait la fête cette nuit ou quoi ?

**Sara** : J'ai mal dormi.

Meredith eut un sourire aux lèvres.

**Meredith** : Ah le stress de la nuit précédent le mariage. Toutes les futures mariées le connaissent. Mireille va vous rattraper cette petite mine.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil à Stéphanie à travers le miroir et celle-ci comprit que ce n'était absolument pas à cause du mariage que Sara était ainsi. Depuis le début de la journée, la jeune femme semblait passive, comme si elle n'était plus dans son corps. Et Stéphanie ne cessait de l'observer en se demandant ce qui rendait son amie ainsi.

Elles sortirent de chez la maquilleuse à 12h. Le mariage avait lieu à 15h00 aussi Stéphanie proposa à Sara de manger un morceau avant d'aller à l'église pour se préparer. Sara ne put rien avaler autant parce qu'elle craignait de faire couler son maquillage que parce qu'elle se sentait nouée à la pensée de Mickaël faisant route vers le Panama ou tout du moins vers le bateau qui l'y emmènerait.

A 13h30, elle alla dans une petite salle annexe pour s'habiller. Stéphanie l'aida toujours en observant son amie anxieuse.

**Stéphanie** : Sara, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse ?

Sara lui jeta un coup d'œil.

**Sara** : Ca va…

Stéphanie se redressa pour être à sa hauteur.

**Stéphanie** : Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Depuis ce matin je t'observe et j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas vraiment là. C'est comme si ce mariage t'était égal, comme si on t'y contraignait. Est-ce que tu te sens contrainte de l'épouser Sara ?

Sara fit quelques pas puis finit par s'asseoir, retenant ses larmes.

**Sara** : Je l'ai vu Stéphanie.

Stéphanie prit appui sur la coiffeuse.

**Stéphanie** : Qui ?

**Sara** : Mickaël…

Stéphanie la regarda fixement, attendant que Sara lui dise que c'était une plaisanterie.

**Stéphanie** : Enfin, Mickaël Scofield est…

**Sara** : Non. Il était avec moi ce matin encore. On a passé la soirée ensemble.

Stéphanie regarda son amie avec suspicion. Si elle avait passé la soirée avec lui, et qu'il était encore là le matin, ils avaient donc passé la nuit ensemble. Sara dut suivre le raisonnement de son amie puisqu'elle pensa nécessaire de se justifier.

**Sara** : Je n'ai pas trompé Anthony rassure-toi.

**Stéphanie** : Mais tu en as eu envie ?

Sara ne répondit pas. Elle n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que le baiser qu'il lui avait donné en début de soirée l'avait fait culpabiliser. En revanche celui qu'elle lui avait donné ce matin n'avait provoqué en elle aucun remord. Et pourtant n'était-ce pas pire de donner un baiser à un homme alors qu'on était fiancé à un autre que de le recevoir ? Stéphanie observa la jeune femme livrer une bataille intérieure et se dit qu'elle devait l'aider. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

**Stéphanie** : Est-ce qu'il t'a donné les raisons de son absence ?

**Sara** : Il s'est dit que je serais plus heureuse sans lui.

**Stéphanie** : Tu penses qu'il a raison ?

Sara fixa le mur face à elle.

**Sara** : Je ne sais pas…

**Stéphanie** : Je crois moi que tu le sais mais que tu ne veux pas faire de mal à l'un ou à l'autre. Pourtant c'est à toi que tu en fais actuellement, parce que tu n'arrives pas à choisir entre ton cœur et ta tête.

**Sara** : Il est parti de toute façon. Il m'a dit que cette vie ne me convenait pas et...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et la voix d'Anthony se fit entendre.

**Anthony** : Sara ?

Elle releva la tête. Stéphanie se leva et alla derrière la porte pour empêcher Anthony de l'ouvrir. Mais visiblement il n'en avait nullement l'intention.

**Anthony** : Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais.

Sara regarda fixement la porte et soudain elle se dit que le meilleur moyen de savoir si elle avait toujours envie de l'épouser était de lui parler. Elle voulait vérifier quelque chose.

**Sara** : Entre…

Stéphanie la regarda avec surprise, puis s'écarta. Il ouvrit la porte mais la referma aussitôt.

**Anthony** : Sara tu es en robe de mariée…

**Sara** : Qu'elle importance ? Tu ne crois pas que l'amour doit aller plus haut que ses superstitions débiles ? Je veux qu'on se voie… j'en ai besoin. Entre s'il te plait.

Il hésita quelques secondes puis s'exécuta. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et la regarda avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**Anthony** : Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

Elle esquissa un sourire de remerciement puis regarda Stéphanie. Celle-ci attrapa son sac à main et annonça qu'elle s'en allait. Quand elle fut sortie, Sara se leva et Anthony vint se placer face à elle.

**Anthony** : Heureusement que tu n'as pas changé de coiffure parce qu'elle te va à merveille.

Sara sourit sincèrement pour la première fois depuis que Mickaël était parti.

**Anthony** : Tout va bien ?

**Sara** : Je suis un peu stressée voilà tout.

**Anthony** : Tu verras, quand les festivités seront lancées, on regrettera la vitesse fulgurante à laquelle cette journée sera passée.

**Sara** : Oui, tu as raison.

**Anthony** : C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie Sara.

Sara ressentit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne sentait pas cette petite étincelle au fond d'elle qui lui permettait de faire une telle déclaration. Pourtant elle voulait vraiment laisser une chance à Anthony. Elle l'embrassa donc tendrement, et cessa de penser à Mickaël. Anthony était doux quand il l'embrassait. C'est ce que Sara aimait chez lui. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Sara se sentit encore plus perdue, ne sachant réellement si elle devait l'épouser. Alors elle décida de lui poser une simple question au moment où il s'en allait.

**Sara** : Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est Anthony ?

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

**Anthony** : Bien sûre que oui. Crois-tu réellement que je pourrais oublié tout ce que le 13 août représente ?

Elle sourit.

**Anthony** : C'est le jour merveilleux où tu vas devenir Madame Weber…

Sara perdit son sourire mais Anthony ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il sortit de la pièce et Sara croisa les bras. Qu'espérait-elle au fond ? Qu'Anthony se souviendrait de cette date qu'il oubliait depuis deux ans déjà ? Ou bien peut-être qu'en fait elle lui avait tendu un piège, sachant qu'il tomberait dedans et qu'il précipiterait la décision qu'elle venait alors de prendre. Elle dégrafa sa robe et enfila un des pantalons en toile qu'elle avait dans son sac. Elle mit un débardeur et regarda l'heure. 14h10. Il lui restait 1h50 pour rejoindre La Nouvelle Orléans, là où elle savait qu'il embarquerait à bord d'un bateau. Mickaël ayant beaucoup de contacts avait certainement dû prendre un petit avion qui l'emmènerait à son bateau. Pour elle, il ne lui restait que la solution de prendre un avion à l'aéroport de Chicago. Elle attrapa donc son sac, griffonna un mot à l'attention de Stéphanie et fonça jusqu'à sa voiture. En un quart d'heure, elle se retrouva à l'aéroport international de Chicago. Elle alla jusqu'à un guichet pour acheter un billet qui lui permettrait de prendre le premier vol vers la Nouvelle Orléans. Par chance, il y en avait un qui partait une demi-heure plus tard. Il mettait très exactement 1h10 pour arriver à l'aéroport de la nouvelle Orléans. Sara espérait que le bateau de Mickaël ne partait pas pile à 16h. Elle attendit avec anxiété et préféra éteindre son portable car elle se doutait que d'ici une demi-heure quelqu'un remarquerait son absence. Au moment de l'embarquement, elle regarda l'heure qu'il était. 14h30. L'avion décolla un quart d'heure plus tard pour le plus grand soulagement de Sara. Et alors que l'avion de l'ex future mariée passait au-dessus de la ville de Chicago, Stéphanie pénétrait dans la pièce et constatait l'absence de son amie. Elle se dirigea vers la robe qui était étalée sur le fauteuil et prit le mot qui était dessus. « J'ai choisi mon cœur… Veille sur Anthony. Sara » Stéphanie relut plusieurs fois le mot et finalement elle en eut le sourire aux lèvres. Elle décida d'attendre un peu avant de descendre l'annoncer à Anthony.

Dans l'avion Sara ne cessait de faire glisser la lanière de son sac entre ses doigts en pensant à Mickaël.

Quand Sara sortit de l'aéroport, il était 16 h. Elle héla un taxi et lui demanda d'aller rapidement au port. Par chance, celui-ci n'était qu'à dix minutes de l'aéroport. Sara se dit que le Dieu de l'amour mettait peut-être toutes ces aubaines sur sa route pour qu'elle vive avec Mickaël.

Mickaël embarqua sur le bateau qui le ramènerait dans le pays qui était désormais sa terre d'accueil. Il avait le cœur lourd. Il ne savait pas pourquoi car à son arrivée ici il se doutait que Sara ne repartirait pas avec lui. Seulement, il avait le cœur en miette car il savait qu'un simple mot aurait suffit pour qu'elle le suive. Il regarda sa montre, 16h10. Sara devait être mariée à présent. Cette pensée finit de lui saper le moral. Il s'accouda à la proue du bateau et regarda la mer. Il sentit le bateau démarrer.

Sara courait depuis deux minutes. Elle avait dû abandonner le taxi à l'entrée du port, car il y avait des bouchons. Elle se précipita vers un homme qui larguait les amarres d'un bateau.

**Sara** : Excusez-moi, le bateau pour le Panama ?

Il lui indiqua le quai numéro 8. Elle se remit à courir. Dans sa panique, elle n'arrivait pas à voir le numéro des quais. Elle vit un pécheur qui se tenait à côté d'un bateau.

**Sara** : Savez-vous où est le quai numéro 8 ?

**L'homme** : Là-bas. Mais si vous tenez à prendre le bateau pour le Panama, j'ai bien peur que vous l'ayez raté de peu.

Il lui montra un bateau qui s'éloignait. Sara s'arrêta et le regarda partir. A l'intérieur, se trouvait l'homme avec qui elle désirait faire sa vie. Et il s'en était fallu de peu pour voir son rêve se réaliser. Elle se sentit désemparée. Elle s'assit sur une caisse qui était là et resta à regarder le bateau jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon. Elle décida alors de rallumer son portable et écouta ses messages. Il y en avait une dizaine d'Anthony. Il la suppliait de revenir, il lui disait qu'il ferait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Il lui disait qu'il était malheureux sans elle. En entendant ces mots Sara se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix. Oui il avait oublié son anniversaire, mais lui au moins semblait souhaiter sa présence à ses côtés tandis que Mickaël avait trouvé des excuses pour ne pas la ramener avec lui. Sara marcha un peu et décida d'entrer dans un bar. Elle commanda un soda et resta à contempler le port. Elle ne savait combien de temps elle était restée à réfléchir quand elle décida enfin de répondre à l'un des multiples appels d'Anthony.

**Sara** : Allo ?

**Anthony** : Sara ? Oh merci seigneur… Sara où es-tu ?

**Sara** : Je suis… je suis à la Nouvelle Orléans.

**Anthony** : La Nouvelle Orléans ? Mais pourquoi ? Je… Aucune importance, je veux que tu rentres mon amour je t'en prie. On va parler, et remettre le mariage à plus tard, beaucoup plus tard si tu le désires. Et je vais changer.

Sara sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue.

**Sara** : Je… je ne sais pas Anthony…

**Anthony **: Ecoute, qu'importe la raison qui t'a menée là-bas, je te jure que je vais changer tout ce qui ne va pas chez moi.

**Sara** : Tu ne t'intéresses pas à mon passé, ni même à ce qui est important pour moi. Tu ne me poses jamais de question sur ce qui a pu se passer il y a quatre ans et tu…le si peu que tu sais, tu l'oublies… Je ne sais plus…

**Anthony** : Je te promets qu'on va parlé de ton passé, et de ta peine face à la mort de Scofield, Mickaël je veux dire.

Elle eut envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas mort, mais elle se demanda si finalement elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

**Anthony** : Je retiens les choses importantes pour toi je te le jure.

**Sara** : C'est faux… tu n'as pas réagi qu'aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire… tu fais encore moins attention à ce jour que mon père et…

**Anthony** : Bien sûre que si je m'en souvenais, j'avais juste préparé une surprise et je voulais te le souhaiter devant tout le monde c'est tout… Sara tu es tout pour moi. Reviens je t'en prie… Je vais venir te chercher si tu veux.

**Sara **: Non… j'ai besoin de réfléchir, de faire le point.

**Anthony** : D'accord… je vais attendre. Ok ?

**Sara** : Ok. Anthony…

**Anthony** : Oui ?

**Sara** : Je ne te promets rien.

**Anthony** : Je sais. Mais sache que je t'aime.

Ils raccrochèrent. Sara s'effondra en larmes. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle se retrouvait dans une ville inconnue, seule, alors que ça aurait dû être le plus beau jour de sa vie. Mickaël pensait-il seulement encore à elle autant qu'Anthony et se doutait-il de tout ce que sa venue avait bouleversé dans la vie de Sara ? Elle savait qu'Anthony l'aimait. Mickaël avait lui aussi vaguement parlé d'amour, mais était-il prêt à tout changer comme Anthony pour que Sara soit à ses côtés ? Finalement après des heures passées à réfléchir, Sara décida de retourner à l'aéroport. Elle alla au guichet et demanda à quelle heure était le premier vol pour Chicago. La femme lui annonça qu'il décollait d'ici 2 heures. Sara prit un billet et alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'embarquement.

Le bateau de Mickaël arriva au port de Colon vers 22 heures. Il prit un taxi et une heure trente plus tard il était rendu à Panama city. Il marcha un peu le long de la plage. Il était malheureux à l'idée que Sara soit à des milliers de kilomètres de lui, en train de faire l'amour à son mari. Il resta une bonne demi-heure assis sur le sable à repenser au bonheur qu'il avait éprouvé tout le temps qu'elle était à ses côtés. Il s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir demandé de le suivre. Il se disait qu'une fois encore il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il voulait lui. Il rentra finalement chez lui. Il vit de la lumière dans le salon et sourit en se disant que Lincoln était en train de l'attendre. Pire qu'un père. Mickaël rentra et trouva son frère debout dans le salon.

**Lincoln** : Mickaël enfin te voilà. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Il enleva ses chaussures et son pull et resta planté dans l'entrée.

**Lincoln** : Ca va ?

Mickaël le regarda, les yeux brillants.

**Mickaël** : Non, je vais aller me coucher.

**Lincoln** : Mike !

Il se tourna vers son frère aîné.

**Lincoln** : Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de la ramener ?

**Mickaël** : Elle ne serait pas heureuse avec moi.

Une voix s'éleva depuis le canapé.

**La voix** : Et si c'était à moi de choisir ?

Mickaël regarda vers le canapé et vit Sara se lever et le regarder. Il en resta bouche bée. Lincoln sourit devant l'effet que la surprise avait produit sur son petit frère. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en passant à côté de lui et tout en allant vers sa chambre, il lança.

**Lincoln** : Bonne nuit Sara.

**Sara **: Bonne nuit Lincoln.

Ils entendirent la porte se refermer. Sara s'approcha de Mickaël, toujours muet. Elle lui sourit.

**Mickaël** : Comment tu… ?

**Sara** : J'ai voulu te rejoindre mais le bateau avait levé l'ancre. Alors je me suis dit que c'était fichu. Je suis retournée à l'aéroport de la Nouvelle Orléans pour prendre un avion pour Chicago. Alors que j'attendais, ils ont annoncé un vol pour le Panama et j'ai compris qu'on me donnait une deuxième chance de te rejoindre. Alors je l'ai saisie.

Il était tellement heureux de la voir ici. Pourtant tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**Mickaël** : Alors tu ne l'as pas épousé ?

**Sara** : Non… j'ai enfin compris quelle femme j'étais Mickaël.

Il la regarda.

**Sara** : Celle qui refuse de vivre avec un homme alors qu'elle en aime un autre.

**Mickaël** : Mais…

**Sara** : Qu'importe les épreuves, ou les changements que ça pourra entraîner… c'est avec toi que je veux vivre Mickaël… j'en suis sûre.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et alors que leurs lèvres étaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Mickaël saisit celles de Sara avec fougue et lui donna un long baiser chargé d'amour.

**- FIN -**

_Le 07/11/2007_


	8. Chapter 8 epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

Mickaël se réveilla et regarda l'heure : 5h40. C'était exactement à cette même heure qu'il se réveillait tous les matins. Il se tourna et sourit. Sara était allongée à côté de lui, le corps nu. Elle était magnifique étendue ainsi. Ils avaient longuement parlé quelques heures plus tôt. Ils avaient parlé d'Anthony. Sara ressentait beaucoup de culpabilité par rapport à lui, mais elle avait fini par conclure qu'elle ne voulait plus faire passer son bonheur après. Ils avaient parlé de leur avenir au Panama, des risques que le statut de Mickaël pouvait entraîner. Finalement, leur désir avaient fini par les entraîner dans la chambre de Mickaël et tous les deux avait enfin pu goûter de nouveau à ce plaisir dont ils avaient rêvé depuis si longtemps. Sara dut sentir le regard de Mickaël sur elle car elle cligna des yeux. Le jour commençait à se lever, et elle se dit que le peu de sommeil dont ils avaient joui Mickaël et elle depuis deux jours, devrait être compensé par une bonne grasse matinée. Elle se tourna vers lui une fois qu'elle put garder les yeux ouverts et lui sourit.

**Sara** : Déjà réveillé ?

Il passa une main derrière le dos de Sara et l'attira à lui. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

**Mickaël** : Il y a des habitudes qui vont devoir changer…

**Sara** : Pourquoi ?

**Mickaël** : Parce que je crois que je serai incapable de continuer à quitter ce lit pour voir le soleil se lever alors que tu y es encore.

Elle se redressa brusquement.

**Sara** : A quelle heure se lève le soleil ?

Il la regarda et sourit tout en l'obligeant à se recoucher à côté de lui.

**Mickaël** : Il ne se lèvera pas aujourd'hui pour nous permettre de ne pas culpabiliser de passer la journée au lit.

**Sara** : Je veux le voir se lever Mickaël. Tu m'en as donné l'eau à la bouche en me racontant cette scène. A quelle heure Scofield ?

Il poussa un grognement qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Elle tenta de se dégager de ses bras, mais il la tenait fermement.

**Sara** : Dis-moi à quelle heure sinon, je serai obligé de passer la nuit prochaine dehors pour ne pas rater le levé du soleil.

**Mickaël** : Je n'aurai qu'à te rejoindre comme ça on fera l'amour sur le sable.

Elle sourit et lui donna un baiser. Puis elle s'approcha de l'oreille de Mickaël pour murmurer.

**Sara** : On fera l'amour où tu veux, si tu me dis à quelle heure se lève le soleil…

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il sembla peser le pour et le contre. Finalement il capitula.

**Mickaël** : 6h04

Sara jeta un coup d'œil au réveil. Il était 5h57. Elle sauta du lit et enfila le t-shirt de Mickaël.

**Sara** : Allez dépêche-toi, il nous reste sept minutes.

Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en protestant mais en l'entendant sortir de la chambre, il décida de se lever. Il enfila un caleçon et sortit en traînant les pieds. Mickaël n'était pas du genre à avoir besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, mais là quand même, la nuit avait été courte, bien que très agréable. Il saisit deux tasses, les remplis de café que la cafetière programmée avait fait dix minutes plus tôt et alla rejoindre Sara sur le perron où elle était déjà assise. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et lui tendit la tasse. Elle la saisit et le remercia. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de Sara et ils attendirent en silence. Ils fixèrent l'horizon et au bout de quelques minutes, le soleil apparut derrière la mer. Sara sourit. Mickaël la regarda et en voyant le visage de la femme qu'il aimait, il sut qu'il avait tord : jamais elle ne se lasserait de cette vie. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux et murmura.

**Mickaël** : Maintenant c'est le paradis.

Elle lui jeta un regard et sourit.

**Sara** : Et pour moi c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Elle glissa sa main dans celle de Mickaël et tourna de nouveau son regard vers l'horizon, qu'ils contemplèrent pendant un long moment, se sentant enfin heureux.


End file.
